This invention relates generally to photovoltaic (PV) modules, and more specifically to an improved terminal assembly for use with a flexible PV module.
Flexible PV modules utilizing thin-film PV semiconductor materials, such as thin-film silicon based amorphous silicon (a-Si), can be formed to generate electricity. Thin-film PV semiconductor materials can be deposited from a variety of methods to form PV cells. Generally, a PV module has a plurality of PV cells electrically connected in series to form a string of cells. The PV module may include a plurality of PV cell strings. Typically, at the beginning of the first string of PV cells and at the end of the last string of PV cells is a terminal assembly. A terminal assembly allows the PV module to be electrically connected to a power grid or used as a local power source.
Each terminal assembly has at least one power cable attached to a terminal connector. To protect the connection point between the terminal cable and the terminal connector, a junction box is also typically provided. The junction box may be filled with a rigid potting material to provide support to the junction box. The potting material also may help to prevent moisture from entering the junction box by forming a seal around attachment point of the power cable and the terminal connector as well as the area between the power cable and the junction box.
However, since traditional potting materials are rigid, flexing of the PV module or power cable movement may separate the interfaces between the terminal assembly components, the junction box, and the potting material. Thus, leak points for moisture ingress may be created. Therefore, a need exists for a terminal assembly which prevents moisture from penetrating the junction box, is simple and robust in design, and inexpensive to manufacture.